School
by Shiakuu Hitome
Summary: Set about a year after Children of the Mind. also includes some info from Bean's side of the story. SPOILERS R&R CHAPTER TWO IS UP! FINALLY!
1. chapter one

School  
  
by megaotaku  
  
yes this is another Ender saga based fic. yes im the one who wrote NOT FROM THE ENDERVERSE. (read it if you've read some of OSC's other books. namely the Alvin maker series, the homecoming saga, and enchantment) NO this is not an AU. even if it might seem that way. If Card writes another Ender book it will be but... as of now it isn't.  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you realize that I don't own anything at all having to do with OSC or any of his great works (except maybe a copy or two of about 20 of them) so don't sue! Even if you did you'd only get... *rummages through pocket* ...50 cents, a pen, a pencil, a hall pass, and a cookie. ooh, cookie! *eats cookie* yeah. that's it. I'm not restating this in later chapters unless I introduce something else that I don't own (which is likely). its to depressing to deny ownership of something you love *sobs* On with the fic!  
  
*action* 'thoughts' "spoken" sounds  
  
---chapter one---  
  
*sigh* 'public school. again. at least this should be better than before. at least here education is based on ability.' The young woman, probably around fifteen or so, sighed again. 'I'll probably be bored out of my mind until Peter's class. Then I'll just be really scared.'  
  
"-mu" a women at the front desk said, "Si Wang-mu, is that you? over there?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought about the new school"  
  
"Whatever. Just come over here so you can get your classes assigned."  
  
'Touchy, touchy! someone forgot there coffee this morning.' Then a dirtier part of her mind said '...or she isn't getting any...' Wang-mu gasped to herself for thinking such nasty thoughts. 'Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you're married. Especially to a 17 year old boy with hormones raging.' Peter really was far too young to be a school teacher. 'Well we have to do something with our time. No better way to start life off Path then by getting a conventional education, I guess.'  
  
'...of course, marriage is important too...' (A/N: yes I'm bringing that up a lot. I won't later. but to start off I will.) She began rubbing her ring gently in her nervousness.  
  
"Now, which classes would you like to take from this list?"  
  
She quickly scanned the list. "Erm, may I request a teacher for a particular class?"  
  
"Which class?" the aide replied, "Math, literature, biology, and chemistry are all assigned based on skill level."  
  
"Earth history. I heard professor Wiggin is an excellent teacher." She prayed silently to herself that there was still an opening.  
  
"Let's see, let's see... as long as you don't have any preferences about period assignments or any other classes I can assign you to his seventh period class."  
  
There were nine periods in the day so... "that's fine! I am just really interested in Earth history and the history of Locke's Hegemony. So I want to make sure I get the best teacher." "Are you positive? He's a very strict teacher. And you seem to not be as knowledgeable in this subject then some other students in his class."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, the other classes I want to take are Math, Shakespearean literature, chemistry, pre-penology, philosophy, art, and..."  
  
"oh, no you have to take gym. school policy. And I noticed you didn't include a foreign language. Do you already speak one fluently?"  
  
"Yes, Chinese is my first language and I passed the entrance exam with high enough marks that I don't have to take Common."  
  
"Oh, all right. then I'll have someone show you around. Mr. Delphiki? Can you come here please?" (recognize that name? you should. If you don't, then stop reading this now. The rest will be major spoilers for Shadow of the Hedgemon and Shadow Puppets)  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lenin?"  
  
"Can you show Si Wang-mu around? she has all of your classes."  
  
"Sure thing. I hope you're prepared for one heluva teacher in prof wiggin. He just started this year."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah I think I'm prepared. And what's your first name, 'Mister' Delphiki?"  
  
"It's Julian. Call me Julian. Can I call you Si?"  
  
Wang-mu burst into laughter.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"Si... *pant pant* is my surname. You really have no idea about oriental culture, do you?"  
  
"Erm, no. sorry if I offended you."  
  
"No, It's not a big deal," *gasp* 'someone just asked me for my forgiveness and we just met! I'm still not used to this whole "not being a servant" thing.'  
  
---the end of third period---  
  
Julian and Wang-mu were rapidly becoming good friends. (no, I'm not going to shove peter and Wang-mu apart) There was just something about him that gave him an air that was kind of like the one Peter and Valentine carried around. It was on there way to pre-xenology when Wang-mu asked, "Have you ever been off-planet?"  
  
"erm, yes, actually I have. a few times. why? have you?"  
  
"Yeah, I traveled a bit. What planet are you from originally? I'm from Path. It was a colony up until a few months ago."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  
  
"Try me. I've been known to believe the impossible and watch it come true."  
  
"all right, promise you won't tell any one?"  
  
"promise." "Earth."  
  
"Cool! I know a few people from Earth. Er, one person. Who do you live with?"  
  
"No one. I live alone. I'm 16."  
  
"Oh. what happened to your parents?"  
  
"My father died when I was about three years old. My mom traveled, er lived with me until I was fourteen. Then I left. I had promised my dad I would do something for him, so... here I am!"  
  
"That's very honorable of you. Promise you won't tell anyone my story?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay, on Path there are or were two very distinct social levels. The servant class and the godspoken class." ring she was cut off by the bell.  
  
"I guess I'll tell you later."  
  
The teacher walked in and winked at Wang-mu. "Hello class, it looks like we have a new student!"  
  
A/N: So? Like it? hate it? constructive criticism I accept, but no flames. they will be used to make me smores. not taken seriously. REVIEW PEEPS!!! 


	2. chapter two

OMG I AM SO SORRY HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME! EVEN AFTER I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER (which didn't happen until my first review. THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!) I STILL DIDN'T GET AROUND TO WRITING! I write when I feel like it or my writing comes out really messed up. My muse ran away... I kinda got into this reading swing... I couldn't stop reading Gundam Wing fanfiction... heheh.... Don't be mad at me! begs for forgiveness  
  
School  
  
by megaotaku  
  
yes this is another Ender saga based fic. yes im the one who wrote NOT FROM THE ENDERVERSE. (read it if you've read some of OSC's other books. namely the Alvin maker series, the homecoming saga, and enchantment) NO this is not an AU. even if it might seem that way. If Card writes another Ender book it will be but... as of now it isn't.  
  
action 'thoughts' "spoken" sounds  
  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Though I would really appreciate if you'd leave a real name next time... It's because of you that I actually continued this fic! THANK YOU!  
  
Also, sorry for any discrepancies within the story. It'll only be a few minor details though.  
  
And, (last author's note, I promise) Julian Delphiki IS an OC (original character). His relation, if any, to Bean is yet to be uncovered.  
  
—chapter two—  
  
Miro grined. 'Ah, this class is going to be fun now!'  
  
"Welcome to our school, Ms. Si." Both Miro and Wang-mu where fighting back laughter.  
  
"Thank you Mi–Mr. Rabera." Wang-mu had nearly slipped and called him Miro.  
  
Most of the class were just sitting there in a dull stupor as usual. Julian, on the other hand, noticed the exchange with interest.  
  
Miro noticed Julian's curious glances between himself and Wang-mu. 'I should have seen this coming. He's the only one in any of my classes that pays any attention at all. He's a good kid.' "Mr. Delphiki, will you please help our new student catch up to the class?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure. No problem." He dragged his chair over to Wang-mu's desk and showed her his notes.  
  
Wang-mu recognized some information from what her friends, including Miro, had told her, but it was new to see it layed out nice and simple. She immediately began copying her new friend's notes.  
  
Julian chuckled at her fervor. He was going to enjoy not being the only one in class who understood what the hell the teacher was saying. He began grinning like a fool.  
  
Meanwhile, Miro was writing some examples on the board to give Wang-mu time to copy the notes. He would be giving his lesson for Wang-mu's benefit. Julian wouldn't mind and would also understand why he was doing it. None of the other students seemed to care what the teacher was doing anyway so he wouldn't worry about them. Miro knew that even if Wang-mu didn't care for the subject, she would pay attention, if only to humor her friend. As Miro pondered these thoughts, Wang-mu finished copying the notes. Her hands grew bored quickly and she began twisting her wedding band as she read the examples Miro had written. When she was confused at a point, she leaned over and asked Julian what it meant[1]. When she did this, Julian noticed her ring.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder what that's from... it looks too expensive and too simple to just be an accessory'[2]  
  
When Jane heard her question, she immediately began answering. "Oh, I get it now."  
  
Julian blinked. He hadn't even gotten to the important stuff and she already understood? "How? I hardly explained anything...?"  
  
She grinned slyly. "Shh...don't tell anyone but..." She tapped her earing. "Computer."  
  
Miro was fighting back another laugh since Jane was playing this little exchange in his ear. He quickly caught himself and said, "alright, can anyone explain this information?" He smiled softly when two hands shot up instead of the usual just one.  
  
"Wang-mu"  
  
"Umm... does the diagram have to do with reproduction theories of the pequinos from 30 years ago or later?"  
  
Both Miro and Julian stared at her with stupefied looks on their faces momentarily. Miro was first to recover. "Yes. What gave you the indication as to the time period?"  
  
"Wang-mu gained a little confidence at the correct answer. "Well, I noticed that the theory that the Father Trees might actually be the father was missing." Miro nodded. Wang-mu continued, "This theory originated approximately 28 years ago."  
  
"Very good. Excellent inference. Mr. Delphiki, please continue." [4]  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW OR I DON'T CONTINUE! And for a quick reference to the type of acceptable reviews, please check out this site: http: NO SMORE-INDUCING REVIEWS! (AKA flames)  
  
[1] it doesn't matter what the subject is [2] great observational skills, ne? [3] for story purposes I have Wang-mu have a computer chip earing too [4] the rest of the class doesn't really matter. And yes, I stopped mentioning the rest of the class. The room kind of boiled down to those three. 


End file.
